Mischief Managed
by Maryn M. Weasley
Summary: On peut solennellement vous jurer que nos intentions sont le plus souvent mauvaises ... Mais pas trop. Ne vous inquiétez pas, on ne mord pas. On est juste un peu ... Explosives. Mais c'est permis non ? Du moins, ce n'est pas interdit. On nous a souvent dit que ça allait forcément mal se terminer, mais nous, on y croit pas trop, on croit surtout qu'on est pas là que pour travailler.
1. La sauterelle

**Chapitre 1 : La sauterelle**

Le professeur Londubat émergea de derrière ses pots de plantes, une mandragore à la main. Elle piaillait et gesticulait dans tous les sens. Il resta un moment à regarder sa racine rabougrie, avant de la remettre dans son pot et la recouvrir de terreau.

Cette journée de septembre était particulièrement ensoleillée, et il faisait chaud dans les serres. Il avait été contraint d'arroser ses plantes deux fois plus qu'à la normale, et il s'était battu en duel avec une plante carnivore qui refusait tout bonnement de se réveiller. Elle avait pourtant été obligée d'entendre raison, puisqu'elle était le sujet de travaux pratiques du jour des cinquièmes années.

Les jeunes gens encore tout émoustillés par la rentrée des classes commencèrent à s'engouffrer dans la serre, tout en discutant et en saluant leur professeur de botanique. Londubat avait cours avec les Serdaigles et les Gryffondors. Il appréciait tout particulièrement les petits Serdaigles: ils étaient calmes et travailleurs. En revanche, il ne pouvait pas en dire autant des Gryffondors: ils étaient plutôt turbulents et assez dispersés, ils ne tenaient pas en place et ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de discuter à tout bout de champ.

Les élèves enfilaient leurs blouses de travail et leurs gants, se plaignant de la chaleur. Londubat leva les yeux au ciel, ils n'étaient pas dans un four, non plus. Il attendait patiemment que les cinquièmes années aient terminé de se préparer, puis une fois qu'il eut obtenu le silence, il commença sa leçon.

Enfin, il aurait aimé la commencer, si _elles_ avaient décidé d'arriver en même temps que tout le monde.

- Mesdemoiselles Graham, dit le professeur Londubat, déjà exaspéré par les deux jeunes filles, pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous ne fassiez jamais comme les autres ?

- On s'est perdues, dit l'une.

Neville Londubat fronça les sourcils.

- Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez élèves depuis maintenant cinq ans.

Certains élèves pouffèrent discrètement.

- Mais vous savez professeur, dit l'autre, j'ai perdu ma sauterelle de compagnie, elle est allée faire des siennes jusqu'à la volière, je ne vous raconte même pas le parcours du combattant pour réussir à la tirer des griffes des chouettes.

Exclamation générale. Les cinquièmes années éclatèrent de rire à l'unisson. Lorna Wood, une jeune fille blonde et toute petite, riait à s'en tenir les côtes. Elles faisaient fort pour un début d'année : une sauterelle de compagnie, il fallait quand même le trouver.

Le professeur Londubat ne partageait pas l'enthousiasme général. Intraitable, il ordonna aux deux filles de rejoindre leurs camarades au plus vite. C'était bien parce que c'était le premier jour qu'il ne les punissait pas pour insolence.

Aya et Tina se faufilèrent parmi la masse en ricanant, puis rejoignirent Lorna Wood. Les jumelles Graham étaient _le_ phénomène de Poudlard. Garçons manqués, naturelles et impulsives, personne ne risquait de s'ennuyer lorsqu'elles étaient dans les parages. Elles ne mâchaient jamais leur mot, n'avaient pas peur de prendre des risques, et avaient même un certain penchant pour se mettre dans des situations embarrassantes. Toujours fourrées dans les pires coups, et toujours prêtes à amuser la galerie, tel était le crédo d'Aya et Tina.

Lorna Wood, petite Serdaigle excentrique et un peu incomprise, artiste dans l'âme et rêveuse assumée, passait ses journées en compagnie des jumelles Graham. Elle se retrouvait d'ailleurs souvent malgré elle dans les ennuis, mais elle ne résistait jamais à l'envie d'accompagner Aya et Tina dans leurs perpétuelles mascarades. Collectionneuses de retenues, talentueuses joueuses de quidditch, elles étaient d'éternelles enfants qui s'obstinaient à ne pas vouloir grandir. C'était comme ça que Lorna les aimait : elles étaient simples, insouciantes, elles vivaient au jour le jour et ne se prenaient jamais la tête. Souvent trop téméraires, elle leur reprochait cependant de ne pas assez réfléchir avant d'agir, contrairement à elle, qui soupesait toujours chaque possibilité avant de se lancer dans une entreprise.

Aya et Tina enfilèrent leurs blouses puis se placèrent devant leur paillasse, sans se départir de leur éternel sourire malicieux.

Leur professeur de botanique put enfin débuter sa leçon. Il leur exposait le programme de l'année, ce sur quoi ils devraient particulièrement porter leur attention. Et puis, toujours la même rengaine habituelle de début d'année : assiduité, attention et sérieux. Tandis qu'il présentait leur sujet du jour, Eddy McMiller, qui se tenait en face des jumelles, se pencha vers elles :

- Vous avez retrouvé votre sauterelle, les filles ?

Aya secoua ses mèches brunes et indisciplinées, puis se pencha à son tour :

- Elle a fait le saut de l'ange, expliqua-t-elle en mimant une chute libre avec son indexe.

- Irrécupérable, ajouta Tina, consternée.

Autour d'eux, les autres élèves s'esclaffèrent.

Eddy McMiller était le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, et il avait le profil type du capitaine de l'équipe de football américain. Grand, bien bâti, blond aux yeux bleus, son sourire de jet-7 faisait tomber les filles comme des mouches. Il avait un petit côté frimeur qui ne faisait qu'augmenter son charme naturel. Eddy savait qu'il plaisait, et il le montrait.

Cependant, il ne faisait ni chaud ni froid aux jumelles Graham. Il était juste leur capitaine, et leur ami. Tandis que son pouvoir de séduction faisait des ravages sur toutes les petites midinettes de l'école, il laissait Aya et Tina de marbre. Mais peu importait à Eddy : elles étaient beaucoup trop garçon manqués, beaucoup trop naturelles, et parfois même un peu crues. C'était des dures à cuire, il préférait se contenter des filles un peu simplettes et fragiles ça ne faisait que renforcer son côté vainqueur et un brin machiste.

Le professeur Londubat invita ses élèves à se tourner vers la plante carnivore. Tous s'exécutèrent. Elle était immense, d'un rouge presque saignant et d'une hauteur impressionnante. Sa tête dodelinait de droite à gauche, comme si elle observait un à un les élèves présents dans la classe avec nonchalance.

Elle était très laide, et Tina ne manqua pas de le dire. Sa sœur ajouta qu'elle ressemblait un peu à leur professeur de soin aux créatures magiques lorsqu'elle s'énervait. Cette remarque suscita de nouveaux rires chez les élèves, et le professeur Londubat commença à se rendre compte qu'il allait perdre patience.

Aya se mit à jouer avec l'une des feuilles de la plante, laquelle la gratifia d'un grognement guttural et grave, qui irrita le professeur.

- Miss Graham, lâchez-la, vous allez la contrarier !

Contrarier une plante ! Parce que c'était possible de vexer un pauvre bout de feuille.

- Eh Aya, chuchota Tina en lui donnant un coup de coude dans côte, tire sur la feuille, on dirait bien qu'elle va ouvrir sa gueule !

Aya tira doucement sur la feuille qu'elle tenait. La plante se remit à grogner, et cette fois-ci même, elle s'affaissa légèrement.

- Miss Graham, reprit leur professeur, je ne me répèterais pas …

Son ton se voulait calme, mais la légèreté exagérée de la jeune fille l'irritait au plus haut point.

Aya lâcha la feuille, pour ne pas énerver son professeur dès le début de l'année. Il était quand même le directeur de sa maison, il ne fallait pas qu'elle commence mal son année.

Les jumelles s'ennuyaient, elles s'en fichaient des plantes. Ce qu'elles voulaient, c'était bouger. Elles ne tenaient jamais en place, et force était de constater qu'elles ne pouvaient pas rester tranquilles une minute. Alors que le professeur Londubat expliquait à ses élèves les propriétés médicales de la plante carnivore, Tina apperçut la mandragore que son professeur avait enterrée, quelques minutes plus tôt.

Elle la montra à Aya, et toutes deux se glissèrent vers le petit pot. Lorna les regarda sans rien dire, mais elle se mordait les lèvres. Qu'avaient-elles encore trouvé comme idée farfelus ? Elles allaient finir par vraiment avoir une retenue.

- Mesdemoiselles Graham, s'impatienta le professeur Londubat en se tournant vers elle, l'air sévère, qu'est-ce que vous êtes encore en train de fabriquer ? Vous êtes pires que des enfants, vous ne tenez jamais en place !

- Mais professeur, s'indigna Tina, je crois que votre mandragore a mangé notre sauterelle !

Le professeur Londubat retira ses gants avec force et les balança sur la paillasse pleine de terre et de grumeaux de feuilles.

- Vous m'en ficherez, des sauterelles ! Jamais entendu pareilles bêtises de toute ma vie ! Une retenue et cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor, vous commencez bien, mesdemoiselles !

Les jumelles firent mine d'être honteuses, mais au fond, elles s'en fichaient un petit peu. Elles adoraient faire tourner leur professeur de botanique en rond. C'était leur jeu favori. Elles l'aimaient bien, mais il était décidément trop gentil, il se laissait marcher sur les pieds trop facilement. En fait, Tina et Aya le taquinait sans cesse, mais jamais méchamment. Plus jeune, il aurait probablement fait un bon camarade de classe.

Le professeur Londubat se retourna pour reprendre son cours. Les jumelles plissèrent les yeux : une petite bête était en train de grimper lentement sur son dos.

Lorna esquissa un sourire narquois alors que ses amies s'exclamaient à l'unisson :

- Regardez, c'est notre sauterelle !


	2. Au bord du lac

**Chapitre 2 : Au bord du lac**

Aya fourgua son livre dans sa sacoche sans même prendre le temps de bien ranger ses feuilles de cours. Tina ramassa ses gants et les fourra dans la poche avant de son sac en oubliant de les nettoyer et d'enlever la terre. Elle râla contre les serres de botanique, et dût baisser le ton lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que le professeur Londubat était vraiment très près d'elle.

- Je suis sûre qu'il fait exprès, dit-elle à l'adresse d'Aya, il nous aime tellement pas qu'il serrait prêt à nous donner à manger à sa plante carnivore.

Les élèves commençaient à quitter la serre pour se rendre à leur prochain cours : certains avaient divination, d'autres n'avaient rien. En l'occurrence, les jumelles avaient une heure de trou dans leur emploi du temps, et c'était tant mieux : jamais elles ne s'étaient autant ennuyées qu'en cours de divination non pas que le professeur Trelawney n'était pas marrante, mais elle commençait à se faire un peu vieille, et en plus, elle radotait sans arrêt.

- Si ça se trouve, il prépare ça depuis super longtemps, ajouta Aya, il va nous découper en rondelle et nous faire frire avant de nous servir en gratin à _Monstro_.

- Monstro ? S'enquit Lorna alors qu'elle coinçait un crayon dans son chignon en désordre.

- C'est le nom que je viens de donner à cette horrible plante, expliqua Aya, elle est vraiment moche !

- Attention Aya, tu vas la vexer.

Les trois jeunes filles ricanèrent, non sans par la suite adresser un sourire angélique à leur professeur de botanique. Il n'y répondit pas, il se contenta de les suivre du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte de la serre.

- Tu penses qu'on va faire quoi en retenue samedi ? Demanda Tina à Aya.

- A coup sûr, on va encore faire du nettoyage, et on découvrira un tas de bestioles immondes.

Lorna pouffa à côté d'elles.

- Super ! S'exclama Tina, du nettoyage !

Les trois amies arrivèrent dans le patio bondé d'élèves. Il faisait un temps magnifique et l'on sentait que les esprits étaient encore un peu en vacances. Au beau milieu de la foule, la directrice essayait en vain de distribuer des papiers de dernière minute à ceux qui les avaient oubliés.

Elles se frayèrent un chemin parmi tous les élèves agglutinés, puis réussirent enfin à sortir dans la cours du cloître.

- On retrouvera peut-être notre sauterelle en nettoyant les serres de Londubat, s'imagina Aya.

Tina allait répliquer, mais elles furent assaillies par Eddy McMiller.

- Bah alors les miss, vous m'attendez même pas ?

En disant cela, il sourit de toutes ses dents, ce qui le rendit dix fois plus craquant.

- On pensait que t'étais avec Theo, répondit machinalement Lorna.

- Lorna, murmura Eddy en se penchant vers elle, lorsque tu es là, Theo n'est plus qu'une ombre …

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en plongeant son regard clair dans celui, doux et calme, de la jeune Serdaigle.

- Eddy, chantonnèrent les jumelles, arrête de draguer Lorna, tu vas finir par la faire ramper à tes pieds !

Elles souriaient, espiègles. Mais Lorna, elle, ne souriait pas du tout. Au contraire, elle était très mal-à-l'aise, mais surtout irritée par l'attitude d'Eddy.

Elle détourna le regard et ne répondit rien au beau capitaine. Elle réajusta son sac sur son épaule puis s'adressa aux jumelles, les joues roses :

- On va se trouver un coin dans le parc ?

- _As you wish_, miss Wood, s'exclamèrent en cœur Aya et Tina en indiquant à Eddy de venir avec elles.

Lorna leva les yeux au ciel en passant devant elles :

- Je voulais justement qu'Eddy ne vienne pas, susurra-t-elle.

Derrière elles, Eddy avait mis les mains dans ses poches et regardait Lorna d'un œil narquois, un brin provocateur. Il observait son grand chignon mal ajusté dans lequel elle avait planté son crayon gris : il la trouvait très jolie, très simple. Il l'aimait bien depuis leur première année, seulement, elle avait un peu trop de caractère, même sous ses allures timides et un peu gauches. Eddy se surprit à s'imaginer ses courbes féminines sous sa robe de sorcier, et son sourire s'élargit : il était temps qu'il commence sérieusement à envisager Lorna Wood.

Les jumelles, Lorna et Eddy se rendirent dans le parc et trouvèrent un coin d'ombre sous un arbre, non loin du lac. Quelques élèves bavassaient et discutaient gaiement, d'autres lisaient à l'ombre ou dormaient paisiblement, le visage tourné vers le soleil. Lorna s'assit et retira sa robe de sorcier, puis retroussa les manches de son pull : une série de bracelet à breloques en tous genres était attachée autour de ses deux poignets, et ses mains étaient tâchées d'encre. Elle ouvrit son sac et en sortit un carnet, elle retira ensuite le crayon de son chignon et entreprit de dessiner.

- Tu nous dessines, Lo ? S'enquirent les jumelles alors qu'elles prenaient place près d'elle.

Lorna se mit à rire.

- Vous passez votre temps à gigoter, comment voulez-vous que je réussisse à faire un dessin correct ?

Les jumelles s'esclaffèrent, et à peine s'étaient elles assises qu'elles se relevaient déjà et se dirigeaient vers le lac, laissant Lorna et Eddy seuls.

- Vous allez où ? S'alarma Lorna.

- On va mettre nos pieds dans l'eau, répondirent les jumelles en retirant leurs chaussures et leurs chaussettes hautes, on crève de chaud ici !

Elles balancèrent négligemment leurs affaires, puis elles firent la course jusqu'au bord du lac. L'eau était froide en comparaison de l'air, mais ça faisait du bien.

- Dis Tina, commença Aya, tu penses que Lorna et Eddy … ?

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend : elle n'avait pas besoin de préciser. Sa sœur esquissa un sourire.

- Peut-être, répondit-elle en leur jetant un coup d'œil, ce serait excellent : eux qui passent leur temps à se chamailler, ça nous ferait un peu de vacances.

Eddy venait justement de s'assoir en face de Lorna : il observait avec insistance le pendentif en forme de petit aigle qui reposait à la naissance de la poitrine de la jeune fille elle n'avait pas vu qu'un bouton de sa chemise s'était défait, mais Eddy ne le lui fit pas remarquer.

- Tu veux pas me dessiner moi ? Débuta-t-il d'une voix charmeuse.

Lorna ne leva pas les yeux de son carnet à dessin, essayant de rester le plus concentrée possible.

Eddy voyait très bien qu'elle était gênée, et qu'elle faisait tout son possible pour le cacher. Mais cela ne fonctionnait pas, ses joues étaient roses, ce qui la rendait encore plus attirante. Et puis c'était tellement drôle et flatteur, de voir toutes ces filles rougir à son passage.

Seulement, Lorna ne rougissait pas parce qu'il lui plaisait, elle rougissait parce que ça la gênait qu'il prenne tant de liberté avec elle. Mais hélas, elle était bien trop timide et gentille pour oser le lui dire.

- Je dessine le château, Eddy, répondit finalement Lorna sans le regarder.

Eddy haussa les épaules, puis s'allongea dans l'herbe et croisa les bras derrière sa tête.

Un peu plus loin, au bord du lac, les jumelles étaient en train de s'éclabousser. Elles étaient complètement trempées et leurs petites jupes noires étaient à tordre. Leur chemisier blanc était imbibé d'eau et leur cravate rouge et or étaient à demi défaite.

- Regarde-toi Tina ! S'exclama Aya en lui lançant un nouveau jet d'eau, t'es habillée à l'as de pique !

Aya s'esclaffa et lui rendit la pareille.

- T'es pas mieux, Aya, t'es cheveux sont complètement en bataille.

Les jumelles avaient toutes deux des cheveux très noirs coupés à la garçonne, si bien que les mèches de cheveux pointaient un peu dans tous les sens, et ce, même lorsqu'elles étaient supposées être coiffées. En fait, Aya et Tina étaient pour le moins sans arrêt hirsutes.

Elles se chamaillaient, faisaient la course au bord du lac et parfois récupéraient d'étranges algues qui avaient la fâcheuse manie de ramper sur leur avant-bras.

- C'est poisseux, remarqua Aya en riant, c'est vraiment dégoûtant.

Tina riait tandis qu'une algue orange s'enroulait autour de son bras dans un étrange petit bruit d'éponge trop pleine.

A ce moment-là, elles aperçurent Theo Harrys et Scott Powlson se diriger vers elles, tout sourire.

- Vous vous amusez bien les filles ? Demanda Theo en regardant leurs vêtements trempés d'un petit air amusé.

Theo Harrys était le meilleur ami d'Eddy McMiller, il était aussi le gardien de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Très grand et élancé, il portait des lunettes dont les verres agrandissaient considérablement ses yeux. Ses cheveux mi-longs et roux étaient presque aussi indisciplinés que ceux des jumelles et virevoltaient au vent. Il avait défait sa cravate et portait sa robe de sorcier au bras. Ses yeux verts laissaient toujours transparaître la joie et la bonne humeur, et parfois s'y lisait même la malice.

- A fond, répondirent en cœur Aya et Tina, vous vous joignez à nous ?

Theo fit non de la tête et indiqua qu'il allait rejoindre Eddy et Lorna, qui avait l'air de commencer à perdre patience. Scott rigola à la vue de Lorna, qui était presque cachée derrière son carnet à dessin pendant qu'Eddy, allongé au sol, tantôt lui lançait des petites pâquerettes, tantôt se redressait et venait l'embêter.

Scott Powlson était un des plus grands amis des jumelles. Plutôt réservé et réfléchi, Scott était un garçon calme et discipliné, ce qui contrastait étrangement avec l'hyperactivité de Tina et Aya. Plutôt petit pour son âge, son visage encore un peu juvénile respirait l'innocence, et pourtant, il était réputé pour être extrêmement malin. Il était un des batteurs de l'équipe de Serpentard, et sa carrure sèche faisait de lui un des meilleurs éléments de son équipe.

Lorsqu'Eddy les vit, il laissa enfin Lorna en paix et vint les rejoindre de son éternelle démarche suffisante. Il attrapa Theo par les épaules, tout en serrant la main à Scott. Les jumelles sortirent alors de l'eau et secouèrent leurs cheveux tout ébouriffés.

- Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ? Demanda Scott de sa voix douce aux jumelles.

Elles répondirent par l'affirmative. Près d'elles, Eddy jaugeait Scott non sans réserve : ils ne s'appréciaient pas trop tous les deux. Enfin, c'était surtout Eddy qui avait un peu du mal à encadrer Scott, pour une simple et bonne raison : il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal dans cette école, et c'était bien entendu ce garçon que Lorna avait décidé d'admirer en secret. Seulement, Eddy le savait, et il le savait justement parce que Lorna était incapable de dissimuler ses émotions.

- Vous savez, commença Tina, on a découvert un nouveau spécimen de plante marine qui rampe lorsqu'on la sort de l'eau.

- Ca devrait plaire à Londubat, remarqua Theo, vous devriez lui en apporter samedi lors de votre retenue.

- Très bonne idée ! S'exclama Aya en lui donnant une claque dans le dos, je suis certaine qu'il adore les vieux machins visqueux !

Eddy leva les yeux au ciel en se pinçant les joues et Scott éclata de rire.

- Vous venez, dit alors Theo, on va tenir compagnie à Lorna.

Ils allèrent ensuite rejoindre la jeune Serdaigle, très concentrée dans son ébauche du château de Poudlard.

- Salut Lorna, dit Scott en s'asseyant en tailleur près d'elle.

Aya et Tina se moquèrent d'elle lorsque ses joues s'enflammèrent. Theo ne se gêna pas non plus pour en rajouter une couche.

- C'est marrant Lo, tu ressembles un peu à une citrouille trop mûre.

Les jumelles partirent dans un fou rire et se mirent à imaginer leur amie déguisée en citrouille, son chignon faisant office de queue. Lorna se cacha un peu plus derrière son calepin, honteuse. Seul Eddy ne semblait pas partager l'enthousiasme général.

Scott, voyant bien que Lorna était de plus en plus mal-à-l'aise, ignora les gloussements des jumelles et continua à s'adresser à elle comme si de rien n'était :

- Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

Lorna hocha la tête en décollant son regard de son dessin.

- Oui, très bonnes, dit-elle doucement, je suis allée rendre visite à mes cousins au Brésil …

Elle se mit alors à raconter ses vacances à Scott, sous le regard noir d'Eddy. Il ne payait rien pour attendre, il allait commencer par lui mettre la raclée de sa vie au premier match de la saison, et s'il sentait qu'il commençait à s'intéresser de trop près à Lorna Wood, il allait entendre parler du pays.

Aya et Tina étaient en train d'essayer de faire des tresses avec les cheveux de Theo, lequel ne semblait absolument pas gêné par cette prise d'initiative.

L'ambiance était chaleureuse et joviale, les retrouvailles de retour de vacances étaient toujours de bons moments d'amitié et de rigolade. Pour les jumelles, c'était une occasion de démarrer leur année en beauté, de se chamailler comme elles le faisaient toujours, de laisser libre cours à leurs idées farfelues et de pouvoir faire bénéficier aux autres de leur grand sens du devoir et de la discipline. Et ce n'était que le début.


	3. L'équipe de choc

**Chapitre 3 : L'équipe de choc**

Quelques jours plus tard, Aya et Tina se précipitaient en cours de métamorphose. Elles s'étaient levées un quart d'heure avant le début des cours et n'avaient même pas pris la peine de déjeuner, et encore moins de s'habiller correctement : elles n'avaient pas rentré leur chemise dans leur jupe, ni noué le nœud de cravate. Elles déambulaient dans les couloirs de l'école, leurs livres de classe sous le bras. Il n'y avait personne, tous avaient déjà rejoint leurs salles respectives.

- Grouille Tina ! Brailla Aya, toute essoufflée, c'est McGonagall qui va nous faire notre fête !

- Je fais ce que je peux, Aya ! Riposta Tina, elle aussi à bout de souffle.

Enfin, elles ouvrirent la porte de la classe à la volée et se retrouvèrent immédiatement nez-à-nez avec leur professeur et directrice.

- Je ne vous attendais plus, dit-elle sèchement.

- Nous non plus, répondirent-elles spontanément.

Des rires étouffés s'élevèrent dans la classe, mais personne n'osa se retourner pour les regarder. McGonagall avait l'air d'une humeur particulièrement médiocre, et c'était en effet le pire jour pour arriver en retard.

- A votre combientième retenue êtes-vous, mesdemoiselles Graham ? Demanda le professeur McGonagall.

Les jumelles s'entreregardèrent.

- Je dirais bien vingt ! Intervint Eddy en se retournant, son sourire Colgate faisant se refléter les rayons du soleil.

Un tel cliché moldu fit ricaner Aya et Tina, et leur professeur l'interpréta comme de l'insolence pure et dure.

- Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor, tempêta le professeur McGonagall, et une retenue pour mesdemoiselles Graham et pour vous aussi, monsieur McMiller.

Eddy soupira avant de se retourner et de feindre de s'intéresser à son cours.

Les jumelles regagnèrent leur place le nez rivé au sol, puis ouvrirent leur livre et se mirent à rêvasser.

- Au travail, mesdemoiselles, ou bien je triple vos heures.

Les jumelles plongèrent le nez dans leur manuel et étouffèrent un petit rire.

Juste derrière elle, Lorna, qui avait eu le privilège de se retrouver assise à côté d'Eddy, travaillait consciencieusement.

- Tu es bien calme, Lorna, constata Tina en se retournant.

La jeune Serdaigle termina d'écrire sa phrase avant de lever le nez de son cahier.

- Ca ne vous ferait pas de mal, murmura-t-elle.

- On n'aime pas être calmes, dit Aya en se retournant à son tour.

- On avait remarqué, dit Eddy.

Il porta ensuite son attention sur Lorna, et d'emblée, elle se décala. De nouveau, les jumelles ricanèrent, mais se retournèrent aussitôt après avoir reçu de nouvelles brimades de leur professeur. Alors qu'enfin, elles décidèrent de se mettre au travail, un oiseau en papier atterri sur leur table et déploya un peu plus ses ailes : c'était en fait un dragon, qui se mit à cracher de minuscules boulettes de feu sur leurs cahiers, à leur plus grand contentement. Le professeur McGonagall empêcha leur table de prendre feu avant de s'écrier, furieuse :

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous aujourd'hui ? Ce n'est pas la pleine lune, à ma connaissance !

Les jumelles éclatèrent d'un grand rire carillonnant, tandis que Theo, penaud, venait ramasser son dragon en papier.

- Une retenue pour vous aussi, monsieur Harrys !

Theo retourna s'assoir à sa place puis reprit sa plume et recommença à travailler, luttant pour ne pas se laisser entraîner par les rire musical des jumelles Graham.

A la fin de ce cours très mouvementé, ils se ruèrent tous en dehors de leur salle de classe.

- Magnifique ton dragon, Theo ! S'écria Aya en l'attrapant par le cou, il faudra vraiment que tu nous apprennes à faire ça !

Fier comme Artaban, Theo gonfla la poitrine tandis que Tina l'attrapait à son tour par le cou.

- T'es plutôt bien entouré, dit Eddy à Theo, lequel s'enorgueillit encore plus.

Alors qu'ils traversaient les couloirs pour se rendre en cour de défense contre les forces du mal, ils croisèrent un petit groupe de première année.

- Comme ils sont petits … Souffla Tina, vous pensez qu'on était comme ça ?

Une des filles du groupe l'avait entendue et se retourna : elle était vraiment très petite, elle avait de longs cheveux noirs un peu en bataille et un nez en trompette particulièrement prononcé. Elle arborait le blason Serpentard et ses yeux étaient tout aussi verts.

- Garde tes remarques, Aya ! Cingla-t-elle.

Tina se détacha du groupe et lui attrapa une mèche de cheveux.

- Meg Graham, dit-elle très fort de façon à ce que tout le monde l'entende, de un, tu ne parles pas comme ça à ta grande sœur, de deux, je ne suis pas Aya !

- Quand même, renchérit Aya, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que je ne suis pas Tina !

Les autres premières années regardaient les jumelles avec de grands yeux ronds, jusqu'à ce qu'Eddy se mêle à la conversation.

- Allons les filles, vous n'allez quand même pas vous disputer …

Ses beaux yeux bleus tombèrent ensuite sur Meg Graham, et il lui décrocha en prime son plus beau sourire. Les joues de la petite s'enflammèrent alors et elle baissa les yeux, toute confuse.

- Eddy t'as une touche, chuchota Théo à son oreille.

Eddy sourit de plus belle, et fit un clin d'œil à Meg, qui partit se réfugier derrière son groupe d'amies.

- Ne fais pas ta timide, lui lança alors Theo, il ne mange pas.

- Ca dépend qui … Murmura Eddy en regardant Lorna avec insistance.

Lorna l'ignora royalement avant de rappeler aux jumelles qu'ils risquaient d'être en retard en cours si elles continuaient. Elles saluèrent leur petite sœur le plus bruyamment du monde, puis enfin, gagnèrent leur salle de classe.

Ils avaient cours commun avec les Serdaigles et les Serpentards, et Aya se précipita à la place vacante à côté de Scott, qui l'accueillit avec joie. Un brin déçue, Lorna fit en sorte d'éviter et Eddy et partit s'assoir à côté de Penelope Stuart, une grande brune métisse qui faisait elle aussi partie de la maison Serdaigle. Frustré, Eddy alla s'assoir près de Theo et rumina dans son coin pendant toute la durée du cours, qui s'avéra pourtant très intéressant.

Toute la journée se déroula de la sorte : le petit groupe d'amis enchaînait les cours et les heures de pauses, toujours agrémentés par l'énergie habituelle des jumelles. Elles étaient semblables à des tornades, et Lorna avait parfois un peu de mal à le supporter. Vers dix-sept heures, alors que tous proposaient d'aller jouer au quidditch, Lorna préféra retourner dans sa salle commune pour lire tranquillement. Personne ne la retint, et ils se rendirent ensuite sur le terrain de quidditch.

Les jumelles se débarrassèrent de leur tenue d'écolière et optèrent pour leur tenue d'entraînement : l'irremplaçable robe rouge et or. Elles arrivèrent les premières sur le terrain, et elles enfourchèrent directement leurs balais, sans prendre la peine de sortir les balles de leur boîte. Elles tourbillonnèrent pendant quelques minutes, essayant toutes sortes de figures parfois très approximatives, comme tenir debout sur un pied ou essayer de voler en arrière. Après s'être écrasées dans une des tours des supporters, l'estomac douloureux tellement elles riaient, Theo, Eddy et Scott arrivèrent. Seule la tenue de Scott contrastait avec celle des autres, et Eddy ne se retint pas pour lui faire remarquer qu'il était l'intrus. Scott ne releva pas, mais fit quelques mouvements de batte dans les airs, faisant exprès de frôler de près le nez si droit et si parfait d'Eddy. Il alla ensuite libérer les cognards, au plus grand contentement des jumelles, qui descendirent les rejoindre.

- Heu … Pourquoi tu as un bleu sur le front ? Demanda Theo en pointant le front de Tina.

- On s'est écrasées là-haut en essayant de voler en arrière, répondit-elle, mais ce n'est pas grave, on expérimente de nouvelles techniques de vol.

Alors qu'Eddy pestait contre Scott, Théo répondit :

- Je pense qu'on peut abandonner l'idée de voler en arrière en tout cas !

Apparemment peu convaincues, les jumelles secouèrent la tête. Puis alors que Tina lâchait le vif d'or et commençait à le poursuivre, Aya alla chiper la batte de Scott et libéra les cognards.

- Rend-la moi ! S'écria Scott tandis qu'Aya s'envolait dans les airs rejoindre sa sœur.

Les trois garçons enfourchèrent à leur tour leurs balais, et alors que Theo allait se placer devant ses buts, Eddy arriva avec le souaffle et lui en mit un sans qu'il n'ait le temps de s'y préparer.

- C'est de la triche ! S'indigna Theo.

- Non vieux, corrigea Eddy, c'est du talent.

Derrière lui, Scott leva les yeux au ciel, puis préféra aller retrouver les jumelles.

- Ils font quoi, là-bas ? S'enquit Tina, le vif d'or dans la main.

- Il se la pète, lâcha Scott.

- Qui ça ? Eddy ? Demanda à son tour Aya, ça ne change pas de d'habitude, non ?

- Non, mais il est insupportable, marmotta Scott.

Aya fit mine d'être compréhensive, puis elle lui tendit sa batte :

- Tiens Scotty, frappe dans un cognard de toutes tes forces, et imagine-toi que c'est la tête d'Eddy.

Scott saisit la batte, un drôle de sourire sur les lèvres.

- Une tête à claque, quoi, traduisit-il.

- Non, rectifia Tina, une tête à batte !

Les jumelles, très fières de leur jeu de mot, commencèrent à rire, tandis que Scott regardait Eddy et Theo qui se succédaient au poste de gardien, pendant que l'autre essayait de marquer. Un cognard arriva justement sur Scott.

- Vas-y Scott ! Braillèrent en cœur les jumelles, montre-nous de quoi tu es capable !

Tout en l'applaudissant pour l'encourager, Scott brandit sa batte et frappa dans le cognard comme s'il avait justement s'agit de la tête de ce présomptueux de McMiller. La balle quitta le terrain comme une furie, mais ne revint pas. Perplexes, les jumelles se rapprochèrent de Scott, qui semblait tout étonné par sa force.

- Bah dis donc, Harrys, murmura Tina, tu caches bien ton jeu.

Mais le cognard, au lieu de faire demi-tour, avait continué à suivre sa trajectoire et venait justement de briser l'une des vitres de la Grande Salle, semant la zizanie parmi les élèves qui essayaient de travailler dans le calme.


End file.
